Yura Shirato
is one of the main protagonists of the selector stirred WIXOSS manga. Appearance Yura has shoulder length dark hair and two rose hair pins on each side of her side hair, just like her older sister Sara. She likes wearing cute clothes. Personality Yura is a likable cheerful person, although it is easy to view her as attention seeker, but all she is doing is being honest to herself. She is also quite needy and selfish, especially when it comes to her older sister whom she loved dearly. Because of her upbringing, in which Sara and her family always spoiled her and do whatever she asked, she is also rather spoiled and unaware if her actions are hurting other people. She could not stand the fact that she is ignored and hated by her friend, and to some extent, by her sister. After her mental breakdown and becoming a Selector, Yura has lost her all cheerfulness, although still keeping to refer to herself as Yura. She has become a rather cold and calculating person, this is reflecting on the selector battles, in which she could not care less if Sashe is hurt or if other LRIGs were hurting because of her. Yura admitted to Sara that she felt empty, also telling Sashe what has happened to her. She then proceeded to tell Sashe what she wished, and Sashe agreed to do anything Yura wanted. Background Since she was little, Yura was a frail little girl who often spend time in hospital. To cure for her loneliness, her parents gave her a teddy bear, which is Sara's- that is a gift from someone named Mihiro. Sara reluctantly handle the bear to her parents, because she knew Yura will be lonely, and her younger sister appreciates the bear, since she still sleeps with it even until now. When the twins were little, Sara once promised Yura that she is hers and forever hers, so that she will let her go. Unfortunately for Sara, Yura thinks that she really meant it, and thinks that her sister keeps her childhood promise. She often make selfish request, since she thinks that her sister will do whatever she asked, because it's common sense in the house to do whatever Yura asked. She failed to understand Sara's early reluctance, although she then agreed to do as she wished. Chronology When she was little, Yura is weak and frail, and her sister often acts as guardian for her. Because of this, everyone in the house has common sense to do whatever she wanted. One day after school, Yura played WIXOSS against her older sister Sara, to test out of her new deck. She won with Arch Aura. Her friends told Sara that she almost won, and that Yura is being too hard on her sister, who has only played WIXOSS recently. Yura dismissed them and went off to play WIXOSS at the card shop, but before that she asked her if Sara had something on her mind. Later afterwards, when Sara went home, she is shocked that her parents wanted her to apply to the same school as Yura, despite having different school pick. Yura then hugged her sister and begged her to go to the same school with her, in which Sara reluctantly complied. After that day, the twin often study together, since Sara told her that she has to study very hard so that she can pass the exam and go to the same school with Yura. Yura assured her that she will be fine since she is her sister. Despite studying together, Yura noticed that Sara has a peculiar emotion, and that she had her mind somewhere else. Some day later, Yura goes to the Table Top club room with hopes that she would be able to play WIXOSS, since everyone has been pretty busy with themselves to play lately, and she wanted to test a new deck she has been making. Ui refused since she need to go home to take care of something, Rumi said that she is busy and is heading home, too (despite the fact that she has her deck with her). Yura complained that nobody has been hanging out with her, since Airi and Miyu also left despite the fact that she has asked them to stay earlier. Afterwards, Sara told her that she needs to leave too, since she had extra lessons. Yura expressed concern for her sister, and she is worried if Sara has been pushing herself too hard with her studies, in which Sara replied with a smile that she has no choice with her current grades. Sara left after she apologized to her. Yura went to the card shop soaked since it was raining and she forgot to bring an umbrella. She had a hunch that everyone has been avoiding her. She was wondering if she has done something to make her friends hate her and that if Sara is angry at her because of what she said. She then asked on group chat, telling them that she wanted to talk, but all of them are telling Yura to wait. Yura hurriedly called Sara and she too, answered that she has a bit business she need to take care of and Yura has to wait, before hanging up. Yura felt dejected at this, telling herself that she hated secrets and is wondering what is happening to everyone. After her friends and her sister become LRIGs, Yura changed. She is no longer the cheerful girl, but is a cold and calculating girl instead. Leter, she met Sashe, and she told her that she felt like Sara. She then asked Sashe of her name, in which she answered "Sashe". Yura then told Sashe that Sashe reminded her of Sara Her beloved sister. Sashe then asked Yura of her wish and she vowed that she will help Yura and grants her wish. Yura becomes obsessed in Selector battles. She played battler royale with other four selectors she met. She battles against Rena Mochizuki, who is Lalaru's selector and uses red deck. She won, by using a Resona SIGNI, Saturn, White Natural Star. She is challenged by Sazanami, who is Soui's selector and uses blue deck. Before her final turn during Soui's attack, she got Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess's Lifeburst, and finished them off with combination of Pluto, White Natural Star followed by Milky Way, Natural Star Princess. During the battle, Yura. off-handedly told Sashe of her combo, and her LRIG never objected and does as she wished. She was shocked and stared at her LRIG in disbelief as Aiyai is calling out Sashe's real name. Relationships Sara Shirato Sara is a very kind older sister who was told by her parents that she has to be Yura's guardian, since she is the older sibling. Yura really loves her older sister Sara, and is really obsessive of her. She thinks that her sister will keep their childhood promise of being hers forever and ever, not thinking of her feelings. One day, Sara was told by her parents that she has to enter the same high school as Yura, in which she refused at first, and after Yura begged her, she reluctantly complied. Sara's heart is deeply scarred, up to the point that she thinks everyone just thinks of her as Yura's shadow and as Yura's belonging. After meeting Sashe and saying that she feels like Sara, Yura admitted to Sashe that what Sara said to her when they were little, imprinted onto her mind, so she eventually started to believe that she was Yura's possession, and that she will forever be hers. This and the fact that Sara feels guilty that she is somehow responsible for how Yura turned out, made her accept any requests without any objection. Rumi Sagara Rumi is Yura's friend from Table Top Club. Yura often teases her about her big breasts and do some thing that could be considered sexual harassment as skin ship. She envied Yura since she could talk to a lot of people and is confident about herself, since Rumi has low self-confidence. Airi Mano Airi is Yura's friend from Table Top Club. She is a smart girl, and she hates Yura since she always losing academically to her, Yura is rank #1, and she is second. Miyu Yoshii Miyu is Yura's friend from Table Top Club. Miyu scolded Yura for being mean that she was using her sister as a guinea pig for her new deck. The truth is, Miyu is jealous of Yura since she has a sister like Sara, but she saw that Yura never appreciate that fact. Ui Matsuno Ui is Yura's friend from Table Top Club. Without her knowing, Ui hated Yura since she is close to the senpai she admired, although knowing Yura, she probably has no such feeling to him, since her sister is all she needs. Decks Yura's Sashe (TCG)'s consisted of mainly White with a splash of Blue deck. She uses Nature Spirit: Space SIGNIs. List of known cards: Resona: Level 3: Pluto, White Natural Star Level 4: Saturn, White Natural Star SIGNI: Level 1: Polaris, Natural Star Level 4: Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess (Life Burst) Milky Way, Natural Star Princess Spells: THREE OUT Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Selector Category:Female Category:Main Characters Navigation